toriko_fan_fictionfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:SuBash/Su's Bash: Monkey's Shadow
Now before I start, let's just take a peek back to the previous chapter for a second. Okay, now that we have that right there, I can start. Okay, so this chapter was a fairly slow one, which was fine. We get to Area 7 to discover that everything is ginormous in size. After Zebra destroyed the pollen balls, and Den-chan sneezed, that was pretty funny. "Sha.. Sha... Sharkchoo!!" He's just such a cutie-pie. I may even need to start sneezing like that (but most likely won't). But as we go on, you have Coco having dropped the length of Denshark so we realize just how big everything is in this place by seeing how small he is in comparison to the rest of that place. And then an intruder has shown up shortly after they arrived, apparently having already gotten permission to attack the gang. And what could the opponent be who has decided to attack our heroes? Oh god! What a hideous looking monkey! But wait a minute... That body shape sure looks familiar. As I ponder where I have seen it before, I shall just casually glance at what I have already put in my blog to make sure I haven't made any mistakes. EGAD!!! This thing almost looks similar to Bambina! Could it possibly be that this abomination, with his nuts hanging out and has a facial expression like it has recently suffered some serious brain damage, really be the one in charge of this Area? If so, he definitely looked better in a shadow (and hairier too). It's a good thing I just randomly decided to put that pic up from last week. But damn, if that is in fact Bambina, then he apparently didn't want to wait for them to come to him, and instead decided to bring the fight to the Heavenly Kings. Pretty badass despite his horrendous appearance. Well, what could it be? Sunny is just about to find out with the Riddle Chapter when... How could you fight so recklessly inside of Den-chan, Zebra?... Well, that aside, he seems to have done us all a favour by killing that thing, so I guess I'll forgive him. But he couldn't do it before that guy managed to call a monkey attack down on dem guys. Well, I suppose that this probably means that wasn't Bambina, since Sunny said it was killed by Zebra. So I will remain hopeful that it is actually dead and hasn't actually survived because he is this continents King. I WILL REMAIN HOPEFUL! Of course, it will remain in the back of my mind until proven otherwise. Of course we still don't actually know what it is because Zebra was too quick in attacking it. Convenient, no? Review: Because of that monstrosity that had forcefully entered my beloved Den-chan without permission, I will be giving this chapters Artwork: 9/10 I enjoyed this slow-ish chapter that showed us what Area 7 looks like, so Story: 7/10 That was a weak fight that barely deserves the name, therefore Fight: 3/10 Overall: 6.3/10 ± 3.1/10 I have decided, for the fun of it, to add a standard deviation to my averages. This is because I felt like having a set number (ex. 6.3/10) as my overall rating was too set in stone. After all, I didn't want to have my overall necessarily be evenly affected by the three factors (because sometimes there is a bad fight, but I still enjoyed the chapter), so instead I think it is more accurate to say that my overall enjoyment of the chapter would be somewhere around the average of the three numbers, with the range of that somewhere being the standard deviation. In this case, my actual rating would be somewhere between 3.2/10 and 9.4/10. 6.3/10 is just the middle of that range. As I had said earlier, I enjoyed this chapter, so it would be closer to the 9.4/10 range than the 3.2/10 range. Category:Blog posts